Words to the Witch
by Rurichiyo-chan
Summary: Sequel to Witch's Words/ Witch Hunt. This is when Gakupo meets Luka in her new form, a boy named Luki. one-shot! Don't know if I should use Luka or Luki as the first character...


**Hello! This is a sequel to "A Witch's Words" or the story that had a title with wrong grammar. Sigh, well yeah, if you want to know who this story is for… it's for ShadowAlchemist! Give her a round of applause! *claps* Yeah! Well, thank you for reviewing my dear ShadowAlchemist . Sorry if this is not a planned but I'm sure you won't mind. By the way, I decided to use the normal way of writing, you know, the kind of funny style? I'm not going Shakespeare! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, Witch Hunt and Hats don't belong to me  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

_**Words To The Witch**_

It was already a week right after the execution of my loved one. I gripped the last thing I had from Luka, her hair, her beautiful pink hair that I cut off right before it all ended. I was still crying like a baby and I refused to get out of the palace. I'd stay in my room forever and never leave until I die or something.

"Your majesty? Gakupo?" I heard Miku's voice along with her knock. "I'm not going out" I said without even facing her. I didn't want to see any face other than Luka's right now.

~~~  
Gakupo…. What did that witch do to you? Is there no end of that spell? I mean, I was right! You saw with your very eyes! Her black wings! Didn't you? Ugh!

Darling… please…. What did you see in her? You dang witch! How dare you! Look at what you've done! Gakupo…. My Gakupo is all broken all because of your stupid spell!

~~~~  
"Wake up! Luki! Wake up!" I woke up after the brutal shaking of Gumilia. She's a good friend of mine and she was as well, a witch. Usually, we tend to forget what happened in our past lives but somehow, I still remember everything. The young girl who accused me of black magic, the foolishness of the empty-headed people and _him_, the reason of all my bitter tears.

Right now, I live in the Green Kingdom. The only kingdom ruled by a witch that doesn't have witches as citizens. Gumilia is the queen of this land and right now I took on a new form. My new form is a boy name Luke, but I prefer being called Luki. Apparently, I didn't look that different from "Luka", the woman who I used to be. Somehow, I feel like I'm still Luka, not Luki, the woman who fell in love and was deceived by the thought of being the one who deceived a prince. It's weird, why am I still a woman in a man's body? I even confuse myself of still being Luka. I always remind myself that Luka is dead. Luka is a witch who never believed and denied the fact that she was a witch. Luka was a foolish girl who grew the flames of love and was burned by the flames of hatred. She's the idiotic person who loved and fell but instead of being caught, she was burned.

I glanced at Gumi for a while and then I stared at the clock. "Too early" I whined and got back to bed. "Luki!" she growled and pulled me out of bed. "Fine! But why so early?" I scowled at her as I laid flat on my back on the ground. "Well, today, I'm going to visit one of the kingdoms for an important meeting and I need you to come with me!" she crossed her arms as I got up.

Well, Luki is a boy and he's no longer the graceful Luka.

"Why?! Do it yourself!" I dusted the dirt off my pants. "But I need you for this!" Gumi pleaded. "I said—" I looked at her and saw she was wearing her puppy eyes. "Fine!" I surrendered and she smiled. "Good! Go get ready already." She got out of my room all proud of herself. I let out a sigh and searched for some good clothes. Why did I let that girl get to me? I somehow wondered which kingdom we're visiting.

"Fine! I'll go to that stupid meeting!" I whined as Miku and some other people took their hands away from me. "But only this once! I'm never going out until I want to right after!" I said and they nodded their heads. "Now leave! I'm going to change!" I commanded and they left. I want to die.

~~~  
Finally! I was able to convince him to leave that room of his! Gakupo, I hope you forget her.

~~~  
I was finished changing. I brushed my short pink hair and admired my handsomeness for a small while. "Hurry up!" Gumi ordered from downstairs. I scowled at the floor and got out of the room. I grabbed my hat and placed it on my head. "So, which palace are we visiting?" I asked Gumi as I got on the carriage. "Are you sure you want to know?" Gumi asked as she looked away and the carriage started to move. "Well duh…." I said as the carriage got faster. "The kingdom of…" Gumi started and then she quickly turned to me with a worried yet confident look. "The kingdom of purple"

What?

~~~  
I finished dressing and got out. I brushed my long purple hair and tried to tie it up in my ponytail but somehow, I failed. Strange, I was always an expert in tying my hair. "Here Gakupo, let me help you" Miku said as she tied my hair. The last woman to ever tie my hair was Luka.

"Thank you" I gave her an obviously fake smile. She beamed at me and nodded. "By the way, which kingdom is visiting us again?" I asked her. "The Green Kingdom" she answered. "Oh" I said. I wish there was a kingdom of pink, the kingdom Luka would rule.

I really miss her you know? And it hurts me more knowing that I was the cause of her _disappearance_. Why did I have to believe in such rumours? If only I didn't believe all those things then right now, she'd probably be right here, hugging and kissing me. We would be laughing at each other's jokes and telling cheesy love quotes to each other. But we're not. I felt a tear creep out but I quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

After a few moments, I heard the castle's trumpets. "Aah! She must have arrived already!" I said as I stood up. I looked at the mirror and fixed a few errors about myself and then went out.

I stood outside the castle gates and saw the Green country's royal carriage. I saw the driver open the door. I expected to see princess Gumi but instead I saw a boy. A boy with pink hair, like hers. A boy with dashing eyes, like hers. A boy with pale and pretty skin, like hers, and even his height was close to hers!

Suddenly a strong gush of wind, just like the first time, passed by and blew his hat away. "Hey come back!" He reached out for the hat and started chasing. Princess Gumi tripped and stumbled a bit since he was helping her get off the carriage but I didn't care about her.

The mischievous wind turned and blew the hat to me. I opened my hand and it fell right there. It felt like Luka all over again! "Um, here you go young man." I said as I returned his hat.

His eyes met mine and we gazed at each other for a long time. This man looked too much like Luka! Those beautiful eyes gazed curiously at mine and I felt that spark all over again. What is happening?

The boy then looked away and grabbed the hat away from me probably snapping out. "Why, thank you!" He smiled as he slowly looked at me. No way! Even his smile was the same! I swear I'd never ever met this boy before but why did it all seem so familiar?

"Hey look, I think it's time to go now" he said as he put on his hat and turned away. "Wait!" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me with a shocked expression. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Um, I'm Luke but if you want, you can call me Luki" he said. Luki….. sounds like Luka. "Oh, well, I'm sure you already know me but I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm…" I was discontinued, like the first time.

"Gakupo!" Gumi whined. "Let's start the meeting already!" geez, when did princesses act like brats? "I'm coming!" I answered her. "Hey, we should talk later" I told Luki. "Uh… sure" he said.

~~~~  
Gakupo… Gakupo… Gakupo! Ugh! I resisted the urge to punch his lovely face. He's acting like he didn't know me! But then again, he didn't know me. I'm not Luka, I'm Luki.

I went inside the palace. Come to think of it, it's been quite a while since I came here. It didn't seem to change that much, though.

Gumi, Gakupo, a group of other people and I went inside the meeting room. I took a seat next to Gumi and the meeting started. I didn't listen at all, though. I decided to look at the people's faces. There were many unfamiliar faces but there were also faces that gave me memories. There was the face of that beautiful young nun-like tealette, _his_ face, the face of the blue-haired man and maybe the faces of a few servants that used to give me greetings when I visited this castle.

~~~  
I didn't listen at all. I kept all my attention on Luki. Why did he resemble Luka so much? Why do I see her in him? Why is it that I yearn for him? Wait! I'm straight, okay?

~~~~  
I noticed that my Gakupo was spacing out. He wasn't listening at all! Strange…. Why? I followed his gave and figured that he was staring at Gumi's friend, Luki. But isn't Luki a boy? But then again, he looked so much like Luka Megurine. Why?

After a few hours, the meeting was adjourned. I sighed and let out a small yawn. I couldn't wait to get home, away from _them_.

I stood up and got out of the room but I felt someone's arm on my shoulder. "Huh?" I looked behind me and saw Gakupo. Oh great!

"Yes?" I tried being formal with him. But instead of talking, he dragged me outside. "Hey, what are you…" I was discontinued and realized that this was the exact spot where we met. "Luka.." he said. I was surprised. Did he just say Luka? Maybe I misheard him? Perhaps he said Luki?

I was deep in my thoughts and I became surprised when he hugged me from the back. "Gakupo!" I screamed. "Luka…. I'm so, so sorry!" he said with tears flowing down his cheeks. What? "What do you mean, your majesty?" I asked him as I sweatdropped. Instead of answering, he hugged my body even tighter.

"Luka, I'm really, really sorry!" he cried a little louder and more tears fell down his cheeks. "If only I didn't believe those lies! I love you okay? Witch or not! I never fell for any magic but I did fall in love!" he muttered loudly.

"Magic? Haha! Like Cinderella?" I pretended that I didn't know a thing that he was talking about but he turned me around and gave me his confident look. "Forget about the magic that stops time…." He trailed off and then he faced me confidently. "Because this is a time of joy!"

I felt a tear escape my eyes. Gakupo… my Gakupo….. he remembered! No way! I can't believe it! Without me knowing it, I was crying. But unlike those tears that I shed before, these tears weren't bitter, they were tears of joy and love. Gakupo… he came back! He really did….

"So, Luka, will you forgive and love me again?" he asked me. My eyes were filled with tears and I jumped towards him. "Yes! I love you Gakupo! And this love was never black magic!" I hugged him tightly.

The couple were hugging and crying together. The love they shared came back and this time, nobody thought of it as black magic for it was real. Because magic maybe beautiful, but the sparks it makes are not always real. But the sparks that love can make, are always strong as long as it's real. They ignored the rumours and loved each other.

And at that moment, they shared a kiss and somehow, a flash of Luka's old body appeared without anybody knowing.

~~~  
Rin: See Len? That's how a story is supposed to end!  
Len: Sigh, whatever. I find the first one better.  
Rin: Len! You're such a sadist! Don't you know how many handkerchiefs I had to prepare?  
Len: *rolls eyes*  
Rin: Hmph! Well, I hope you liked it!  
Len: Who are you talking to?  
RIn: The readers, duh!  
**~~  
Ta dah! I hope you liked it, even atleast a little bit! Sorry for the typos as well as ruining the story! I don't know which characters I should put though, would it be Luki and Gakupo or Luka and Gakupo? Luka didn't really lead in this story as Luka but as Luki but then again, this isn't yaoi. Help me please! Sorry for not using THAT writing style.**

Review please! :3


End file.
